


Resurrection

by preciouslittlecinnamonbuns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angels, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Kidnapping, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spoilers for Season 9, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, castiel - Freeform, gadreel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittlecinnamonbuns/pseuds/preciouslittlecinnamonbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is kidnapped, and a figure from the past is forced to show their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think!

Darkness and pain are the first things you notice when you come to your senses. Your mind trying to grasp what has happened to you. You take in a deep breath of mossy, moist air. Unfortunately it is so dark that you hit your head on something hard when you try to sit up. Very soon you realize that you are in some kind of metal cage. “Crap, this is just great.” You think to yourself. “Okay Y/N, just think, what is that last thing you remember? All of a sudden everything comes back to you.

* * *

_“Sam, Dean, you wanna go hit the bars tonight?” You ask as you walk into the war room. “Sure Y/N, let me go grab my keys.” Dean says, standing up from the research table. “Don’t bother.” You say as you chuck the keys at him. Sam just chuckles from behind his laptop. “ You two have fun, I think I’m going to catch up on my Netflix list.” “Whatever loser!” You tease, tussling his hair as you walk past him on your way to Baby._

_The drive to the bar was fun, you and Dean both talking about each others theories about the next season of Game of Thrones. As you pull up to the bar you put some lipstick on before getting out of Baby. Who knows, maybe you will get lucky tonight. You and Dean walk in and take a seat at the bar itself, taking in the sights and sounds of your favorite dive bar. Josie, the bartender already has your drinks poured and ready for you by the time you sit down. Some local classic rock cover band is play in the back, and Dean starts singing along. This was your life, even through all the shit of being a hunter, you wouldn’t trade a second of it to be “normal”._

_You recognized most of the people at the bar, since most of them practically live in the bar. Down at the end of the bar though is someone you do not recognize. And by God, he is the most attractive man you have ever seen, second to Dean. He has a beautiful, strong chiseled jawline and gorgeous green eyes. His leather jacket stretched nicely over his broad shoulders and muscular chest. As you did a once over of him you noticed that he is looking at you. Feeling confident you shoot him a wink before turning back to the bar and shooting your shot of whiskey. You tap Dean on the shoulder, interrupting him as he is talking up some cute blonde who sat down next to him. “ Hey Dean, I’m gonna go talk to that tall drink of water at the end of the bar. I’ll be back, maybe.” You say with a wink. “Who?” Dean asks, looking toward the end of the bar. As you turn around you are disappointed to see that tall, dark and handsome is gone. You scan the whole bar, but unfortunately he is nowhere to be seen. “Oh well…” You think. “ I guess the fates didn’t have it in for me tonight._

_As the night goes on, you sit and watch Dean get girl after girl’s numbers. Since no one else is catching your eye, you decide to go play a game of pool. You stand up and reach for your wallet to pay for a game and feel nothing there. “Shit, I hope I left it in the car.” You say under your breath. “ Dean, keys please. I think I left my wallet in the car.” You say with your hand out. You curse under your breath as you walk out to the Impala, spinning the keys around your finger as you walk. Walking up to the Impala you find the right key on the ring and slide it into the lock. Just as you turn the key, something grabs your ankles from under the car and pulls you off your feet. As your head hits the pavement, your whole world goes black._

* * *

 “What the hell is going on?” You think as you reach back to feel for any damage to your head. There is a nasty bump, but there doesn’t seem to be any blood. Hours go by as you lay in the dark, listening, trying to make out any clues to where you are. But there is nothing, no sound, no light, nothing. All you can hear is the soft steady beating of your heart and your shallow breaths as you try to listen. After what seems like an eternity, a door opens and harsh bright light floods into the room. You squint as a silhouette walks toward your cage. “My, my, sleeping beauty awakes.” Your captor says. You are going to make the most wonderful bait. “Who the hell are you?” You snarl. Only to have your captor chuckle at you. “Oh, look at how feisty she is, this is going to be fun.” The man snaps his fingers and two more figures walk in, unlock your cage and pull you out.

You briefly think about struggling, but decide to cooperate. You have a feeling you are going to need your strength. Now that you are in the light you can see that these men are wearing suits. “Great, they are either Demons or Angels.” You think as you walk. They walk you down a long corridor and stop in front of a room with a guard. The guard turns and opens the door, his jacket moving enough to see a blade. “Great, Angels…” You mutter under your breath. Inside the room is a long table with leather straps and trays with various instruments for torture. You look around and take in a deep breath. “This is going to be bad.” You think. As they strip you of your cloths and strap you down, you start praying to Castiel. You don’t know why you hadn’t thought of it before. You are brought out of your praying by the sound of a knife being sharpened. “So, we might as well have a little fun while we wait for your savior to come. Let’s see what kind of information you have for us.” Says the Angel whom you first met.

“I won’t tell you anything about the Winchesters you feather bastard!” You yell at him. “Oh my dear, it’s not the Winchesters I’m waiting for, it’s someone far more important.”


	2. Redemption

“So, what do you do for a living?” asks the blonde. “Oh, I’m a mechanic.” says Dean, tracing a ring around the rim of the shot glass in his hand. “Oh, that’s interesting. What kind of mechanic?” She asks. “ I restore classic cars. I’ve got a 67 Chevy impala outside if you’d like to see her later.” Dead says with a wink and a smirk. “Mmmmm, that sounds like a great idea.” says the blonde with excitement in her voice. “Well, let me just get my keys.” Dean says as he reaches for them in his pocket. After finding an empty pocket he thinks, “That’s right, Y/N still has them.” Dean looks over at the pool tables, but she’s not there. He scans the rest of the bar, but she’s nowhere to be seen. Taking out his phone, he calls her number, but there’s no answer. “Hey Josie, did you see Y/N come back in? He asks the haggard old bartender.

“Nope.” Josie says. “No one’s come in since she stepped out about a half an hour ago.” Dean starts to get nervous. “I’ll be right back.” he says to the blonde at the bar. Stepping out into the cool night air, Dean gets gets a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something doesn’t feel right. As he turns the corner of the building, walking towards baby, there’s a man standing by the passenger side door. The man bends down and picks up what looks to be Dean’s keys. “Hey!” Dean yells. The man straightens up and stiffens his back at the sound of Dean approaching. Dean reaches for his firearm pulling it out and slowly walking towards the man, gun raised. There something familiar about him, but he just can’t place it. “What the hell are you doing?” dean asks gruffly. The man slowly turns around and Dean stares in disbelief.

“How the hell are you alive? What have you done with Y/N?” Dean practically screams.

“Dean.” Gadreel says in a stern voice his hands raised. “I can explain everything, but here’s not the place.” “ Here is the perfect place.” Dean says. “You’re gonna tell me right now, where is Y/N?” Gadreel sighs and tosses dean’s keys to him. “First, I did not do anything to Y/N. Second, I did die back in heaven, sacrificing myself to defeat Metatron. But something brought me back with the purpose of being a guardian. I am the guardian of Y/N. I was drawn to her with the sense that I needed to protect her. That, it was my duty, my mission. I have been watching her ever since Sam met her while trying to find you. This was my redemption, to make up for my sins. Tonight I was watching her from the end of the bar, but when she saw me I got nervous and left. Standing outside the bar I was waiting for you to leave, to watch over her, when I was ambushed and a sigil was drawn to banish me temporarily from this place. When I was able to get back, Y/N was gone and all that was left were your keys.

I know you do not trust me but I will do anything in heaven or on earth to protect Y/N. I must find her and I feel that I’m going to need your assistance.” Dean slowly lowers his gun and walks towards Gadreel. “Alright Gadreel, you’re right, I don’t trust you, but Y/N is my best friend and I would do anything to protect her. But if you cross me or do anything to make me doubt your intentions I will shove an angel blade through your heart faster than you can say her name. Do I make myself clear? Dean asks. “Yes, perfectly.” says the angel. “I have no intention of betraying you. Y/N is the reason I was resurrected, I will not turn against those who will help me find her and save her. If she dies, so does my reason to live.”

“ Well, do you have any idea of who or what could’ve taken her?” Dean asks. “Unfortunately I do have an idea.” Gadreel says. “When I was resurrected, some angels found out that I was alive. They said they wanted to make me pay for the things I’d done for Metatron. They captured me and tortured me, but I escaped them. I feel they will try to make me pay and my fear is that will be through her.” “Well,” Dean says with a grunt, “get in the car, we need to go get Sam. He’s not gonna be happy about any of this, especially you. But after everything, we can’t hold it against you what you did for us in heaven. Castiel told us of your sacrifice and that will not be forgotten. I still don’t trust your feathery ass as far as I can throw you, but what you did made a difference in dethroning Metadouche.” The two men solemnly get in the car and head back to the bunker.

This is going to be difficult to break to Sam. But Dean knows, Sam would do anything for Y/N too.


	3. Trust

Sam is splayed out on the couch in the war room watching Firefly, when he hears the door open and the sound of Dean’s boots on the stairs. Not looking away from his computer he yells out “Wow you are home early. What, did Josie kick you out again?” When no one answers he looks over to the door. The sight he sees makes him jump up, dropping his laptop in the process. “What is going on? How are you alive?” Sam yells in surprise at Dean with the formerly dead angel standing behind him. “Wait, where is Y/N?” He says, as a sense of dread creeps up on him.

Dean sighs, looking at his feet. “ Well I will give you the short answer because we don’t have a lot of time. Gadreel here did die in heaven, but was brought back to redeem himself by becoming the guardian of Y/N. Y/N went out to the car to grab her wallet and was attacked and we think taken by some angels who have a beef with Gadreel. They used an angel banishing symbol on Gadreel before they took her. She was gone for about a half hour before I noticed, and before wings over here could get back.”

Sam just stares at Dean, mouth slightly agape, trying to process what he has just heard. “Dean, can I talk to you a minute please?” Sam finally says, and walks to the other side of the room, Dean following him to a spot out of earshot. “Do you really trust Gadreel, after everything that has happened? I know he sacrificed himself back in heaven, but how do we know he is telling the truth?” Sam asks in a hushed voice, his eyes scanning Dean for answers. “Because why would he lie about this, Sam? If he wanted to hurt Y/N, why would he be with us? How else can you explain how he is alive? Hell, we have been brought back how many times because we were given another chance? Or had a greater purpose to achieve?” Dean says, glancing at Gadreel, who is awkwardly standing in the doorway, looking at them with a resting bitch face that could put Sam’s to shame. Sam opens his mouth to say something but Dean cuts him off. “ Now this does not mean I trust him, hell I can’t believe I am sticking up for him. But Sam, the look on his face after Y/N was taken, the look of failure and pain was genuine, man. Plus, he is the only one who might know where those feathery douchebags are keeping her.”

“Fine.” Sam says, his forehead creased in worry and concentration. “If you believe him and think we should work with him, I will follow you. But if he does anything that makes me question his intentions, I will take him out.” Sam says, his eyes boring into Gadreel as he speaks.  Dean nods his head and gruffly says, “Yeah, I gave him that talk already. He understands his situation.” Sam and Dean turn towards Gadreel. “Alright, tell us everything you know about where you think Y/N is being held.” Sam says, taking a step toward the angel. With a look of seriousness, Gadreel steps towards the brothers. “I believe they are holding Y/N in the same place that they tortured me.”  Sam interrupts Gadreel and asks, “ Wait, they tortured you? Why?”

After a moment,  Gadreel, looking down at his hands answers, “ When I was resurrected, some angels found out I was alive. After everything I did for Metatron, and the fact many of our brothers and sisters died by my hands, these angels wanted to make me pay for what I did. They kept me for months, torturing me for days on end. With no other purpose than to make me suffer. But it was the carelessness of one angel that allowed me to escape. When two were taking me back to the cage they held me in, I was able to grab a small knife off a table and cut my bounds. I grabbed one of their blades and killed them, allowing for my escape.” Looking up, with remorse in his eyes he continued, “I did not want anymore bloodshed. All I wanted, All I have ever wanted since the garden was to be free, to redeem myself for my mistakes and to serve my father. And even now, I have failed my mission.” 

With a big frustrated breath he looks at Sam and Dean, his face twisted with sadness and anger. “Why am I destined to end up like this? Am I doomed to always end up ruining the lives of others?” Dean steps forward, placing a hand on Gadreel’s shoulder. The angel looks at him with surprise and confusion by the touch.  “ One thing I know for sure, is that this is not over yet. Do you understand me?” Dean asks. “You still have a mission, and that is to save Y/N.  It ain’t over till the fat lady sings.” At this, Gadreel looks at Dean, confusion on his face. “ Why would a fat lady sing?” Gadreel asks, complete lost. Sam holds back a laugh and Dean just shakes his head. “ It’s just a figure of speech. It just means that Y/N is out there waiting for us and that the battle is not lost yet.” 

“Oh, I see.” Gadreel says, still slightly confused, but he brushes his questions aside. “ Well, get any supplies you need, I can take you to the warehouse where I believe they are. With that, Sam and Dean go run to their rooms to grab their duffle bags. Each one of them praying that Y/N is still alive. In his mind, Gadreel makes a silent promise, “I will save you Y/N, if it’s the last thing I do.”


End file.
